kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: B.E.A.C.H.
Plot Sector V is spending the day at the beach, except for Numbuh 1 who hates the beach and thinks it's boring. He then leaves. Everyone else is having fun while Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5 swim, Numbuh 4 is buried to his neck in sand, and Numbuh 3 builds a sandcastle, declaring herself princess of the beach. Then three bulky knights in sea shell armor who call themselves the Knights of the Round Towel destroy it and kidnap Numbuh 3. Numbuh 4 sees this and yells at them to let go of her, but he can't do anything to enforce it because he's stuck buried in the sand. Later he tells Numbuh 2 and 5 what happened and says that the knights made it personal by taking Numbuh 3. Numbuhs 2 and 5 tease him by singing "Wally and Kuki sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" which makes him blush and deny it pathetically claiming that she just owes him a quarter. Meanwhile, the Knights of the Round Towel take Numbuh 3 to the giant Sandcastle of King Sandy. King Sandy thinks she's really pretty and tells the knights to let her go. Then he asks her if she wants to get married and she playfully agrees. Outside on the beach, Numbuh 4 marches up to the Sandcastle with Numbuh 2 and 5 and orders the knights to give back Numbuh 3 or else. The knights also taunt him about liking her and again he fumbles and searches for an answer, finally insisting again that she just owes him a quarter. Then he launches himself from the catapult into the castle while Numbuh 2 and 5 simply take the front door. Inside the castle Numbuh 3 is dressed in a pretty wedding dress. King Sandy looks out the window and spots Numbuh 2, 4 and 5 battling the knights with sand shovels. He grabs Numbuh 3 and runs up an outdoor set of spiral stairs to the wedding room. Numbuh 3 spots Wally on the balcony below her and exclaims to him happily that she's getting married. Numbuh 4 is horrified and slowly backs away, and ends up falling off the edge of the castle and is knocked unconscious. He later wakes up to find himself tied to a pillar with Numbuh 2 and 5 just in time to watch the wedding. Numbuh 4 asks Numbuh 3 if she really plans on marrying King Sandy, or "that dork" but she tells him they're just pretending. King Sandy gets mad and tells her the king never pretends. Numbuh 3 decides he's crazy and tells him to forget it. He tells her that no one is getting in the way of his perfect wedding, including her, the bride. So he ties up Numbuh 3, dangling her from the ceiling and attempts to force her to marry him. Numbuh 4 escapes from being tied up at the last minute and attacks King Sandy. They end up in an epic battle. King Sandy says that he must love Numbuh 3 very much but she's his. Numbuh 4 yells one last time "SHE JUST OWES ME A QUARTER!" Then high tide comes, destroying the castle. As the castle wall, made of sand, crumbles, King Sandy, who is standing on it, falls into the water. Numbuh 4 rushes inside in order to untie Numbuh 3 and escape the castle, accidentally forgetting about Numbuh 2 and 5. Numbuh 5 yells at them and they go back to untie her and Numbuh 2. Once outside, they watch the giant Sandcastle collapse into the water. King Sandy shouts that he will make a new castle and put them all in the dungeon but then his mother calls him and tells him to stop pretending (Sandy is outraged, saying that he doesn't pretend) and to bring his cousins, who are playing the Knights of the Round Towel. Numbuh 3 then remarks that King Sandy is kinda cute. The others are annoyed and Numbuh 4 tells her to "Just shut up and give me that quarter you owe me." Numbuh 3 is confused, and says "What quarter?" Trivia *When Numbuh 3 is making a Sand Castle, she asks Numbuh 4 if he wants to be her "prince charming", implying she has feelings for him *When Numbuh 3 is hanging upside down, her hair and dress are pointing up, as if on the ground. *Numbuhs 2 & 5 hold hands while making fun of Numbuh 4 Quotes *"The king does not pretend!" - King Sandy *"Hey Wally! Guess what?! I'm getting married!" - Numbuh 3 *"She just owes me a quarter!" - Numbuh 4 *"I'm a man of action!" - Numbuh 1 *"Okay, 'man of action', go home, see if we care!" - Numbuh 5 *"Neh neh neh neh neh, buried in the sand! Neh neh neh, neh neh! Buried in the sand!" - Numbuh 4 *"That's okay, I've always liked older women. ~growls~" - King Sandy *"A beach ball! ready the cateapolet again I'm going in " - Numbuh 4 *"HELLO! aren't you forgeting SOMETHING!" - Numbuh 5 B.E.A.C.H.